Lumen Cordis
by LupineGamer
Summary: The light of all existence is slowly being drained, barriers and worlds crumble and dimensions are slowly begining to merge. New beings and characters make themselves known in other worlds. The ponies take a dive into an abyss without thinking of the repercussions Negi and the others do the same. Please review.
1. Mundos seorsum, Dimensions corrumpi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Negima or My little pony...If I did do you really think this story would be here? The only characters I own are obviously the ones you don't recognize at all or have ever seen or heard...Enjoy!

(P.S this will be the last time I place the disclaimer up because it is obvious that I don't own the show and I give credit where it is due, plus it destroys the atmosphere of the story. The only 2 characters I own are Rayne Okami and Chikaru Nagakashi as well as the stories plot and transformations that have never happened in either show. Please give credit to the creators I am just a person who likes to write stories for fun thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.)

**Chapter 1: ****Mundos seorsum, Dimensions corrumpi**

"Reality isn't what it seems...It is better to interpreted as nothing more than a dream"

...

The group of misfit friends laid under the stars lookng up into the vastness of the night. Each pondered their expirience while traveling on their adventures. The changes that they went through, the actions and choices they had to take some which were more dangerous than the last even the friends that they made along the way. Each of them wore a smile on their face at the memories. Finally the seemingly endless silence was inevitably broken.

"Ya know...", Asuna spoke in a soft voice that was unusual to her attracting the attention of the others, "Even though this whole...adventure was crazy and dangerous and down right confusing...I had fun"

"Ya can say that again", Rainbow Dash agreed with a sigh wrapping one arm around Fluttershy's waist and placing the other one under her head.

"Can any of us even remember how any of this began?", Twilight finally spoke up, "Its almost like a dream like we will wake up soon like nothing happened"

"I don't know about you but this isn't a dream from which I want to wake up from", Haruna said, "Even if I did jump on the boat a little later"

"All good things must come to an end, Darling", Rarity spoke

"Oh man I have gotten so much stronger on this trip...", Kotaro wore a determined look on his face, "Negi when we get back we are so gonna have a match at Evangeline's Resort"

"um why there?", the british boy spoke

"Less collateral damage, ah suppose", AppleJack said stroking Rarity's hair

"You suppose correctly, Degosaru", Kaede agreed

"Before any of what it's to come unfolds...", Fluttershy quietly said, "We should take time to remember what happened"

"Yes, Fluttershy's right", Yue sipped from her juicebox, "Who wil like to begin?"

"We will We will!", Pinkie Pie and Konoka said in unison

…

Things began to change subtly, wind patterns, animal behavior and plant life all were out of place. Thought the pegasi tried, the weather acted on its own and every time they tried to fix it, things got out of hand. Rainbow Dash noticed and tried to do her best to lead the pegasi in restoring things but it just couldn't be done. Fluttershy had the same problem with her animals. Even the most obedient ones ran away into the Everfree forest without a word to their matriarch, Flutteshy felt their distress. Applejack's farm, as well as the plant life, began to dry and wither away. Last remembered drought happen before Equestria was even founded, way too long ago for anyone to place an exact date. Needless to say, everyone began to feel uneasy; things were changing and not for the better.

Twilight began to get unbalanced readings in her Umbra Lector, a little device she had created by accident while attempting to create a machine that helped track magic. It wasn't completely off, instead of magic it read Negative energy. Negative energy was always present but it was balanced by its opposite, Light. Too much on either side could spell trouble, there had to be a balance.

Equestria found harmony by balancing out the energies inside Princess Celestia, the bearer of Light, and Princess Luna, the bearer of dark; until Nightmare moon made her appearance then the energies balanced themselves inside of Princess Celestia. Well, until Twilight found the elements of Harmony and helped reunite the sisters and the rest was history.

The Umbra Lector gauged abnormal amounts of negative energy in the air. Twilight noticed this and quickly got to down research the issue. She found nothing, of course, nothing like this had ever happen in Equestrian History not even during those unnecessary wars for territory, things always balanced themselves out. This particular issue was out of place, it was like the negativa particulas, as she decided to name them for their behavior and composition, were acting as if controlled. Light and dark could not be controlled only channeled, meaning the particles went where they needed to go to balance things out after being expelled by the conduit.

These particles, they were consuming every single existent light particle that hung about in the air making one big mass of darkness that drifted in the atmosphere. No one felt it now only nature and the animals, who were highly sensitive, could sense the change. If left untreated the mass would grow too immense to stop, who knew what would happen then. She needed to warn Princess Celestia.

"Spike take a letter…..", she announced but received no answer.

She looked over only to find the dragon sound asleep in his little basket. A motherly smile crept across her face. She made her way over to him and tucked the blanket snug around his scaly frame.

"I keep forgetting to look at the clock before I say that", she thought to herself, "Alright then"

She walked over to the podium that held her quill and parchment. The familiar magical aura began to glow around her horn as she picked up the quill from the ink well and began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I have found an abnormality in the balance of both light and dark particles in the environment around Ponyville. Based on my previous knowledge of the topic, it is safe to say the negative particles are from an outside source seeing as they are "consuming" the __positive particles__ they come into contact with. Negative and positive particles usually balance themselves out in a normal scenario but when you bring nonnative particles into the equations the scales tip towards whatever side they belong to, in this case the negative side. They also show signs of some type of control, like puppets. They act as termites to the positive equilibrium. I will keep doing research on the matter at hand and will try to remediate whatever complications I come across in Ponyville._

_ Your Faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

She read the letter over, making sure that there were no spelling errors which would otherwise overshadow the message's importance, at least to her. She rolled up the Parchment and placed it in a basket labeled "send out". She let out a long yawn, finally realizing just how tired she was when her eye lids began to droop. She went up to her room being careful not to wake up the sleeping dragon in his basket. She looked up at the sky smiling as she saw the full moon. She got in bed and cleared her mind of the long night behind her. She relaxed into her bed relishing the warmth and she gave into exhaustion.

…**...**

In Mahora, things were normal. Everyone went about their average days. Students went to class and teachers went to their respective classrooms; all was alright, if you were a normal human being who knew nothing of the existence of magic, that is. Those who were well aware of magic noticed more and more abnormalities in the environment around them as the days went by. Some of the anomalies were beginning to get out of control and it was getting hard to keep them under wraps.

Konoemon, the headmaster, kept sending out well developed mages all around campus to balance out the sudden increase in dark energy; when they tried to track down the source, the answer was always the same, inconclusive. Mana, Kaede and Setsuna kept reporting back phenomena outside of the protective shield around Mahora, some of which made it into the campus. Negi himself had a few encounters with the creature-like shadows in plain daylight and had no choice than to take care of the problem.

Things were getting out hand, Konoemon called a meeting for all mages, Negi included. Something had to be done or the safety of average human folk and magi would be put into jeopardy. As everyone began to file into the meeting room and sat at their respected areas. Negi couldn't help noticing Hakase Satomi and Chao Lingshen were in the meeting room. Something was definitely wrong.

"If the headmaster brought Chao and Satomi into this…..", before he could finish that thought, however, the head master began to speak.

"It is not a mystery why have all of you gathered here today", he says while stroking his beard, "The current situation has been getting out of hand to the point that we had to erase the memories of a few students on campus"

He turned around to face the window, then sighed as he saw the sun begin to set. The attacks were always frequent at night.

"I have had Evangeline examine the issue but the answer is always the same", He turned to Chao and Satomi, "Girls, if you would like to take over from here. Forgive me, I have never been too keen in quantum physics"

"Will do, headmaster"

Satomi said while pulling out a small sphere out of her pocket then tossed it on the table. It rolled then came to an abrupt stop at the center. It flattened into a disc then the whole room lit up. The walls took on a bright blue holographic effect as well as anything that wasn't biological. A map of planet earth hung in the air in front of the magi.

"What you have before you is obviously a 3d map of planet earth.", Satomi pointed with a laser to the general area of the map, "Based on yours truly and Lingshen-san's research done over the last few days, we have found that the dark energy masses that have been attacking Mahora are not just pestering us"

The hologram changed into many images of news casts, videos, posts on social networks and any other mode of information that floated around the internet.

"Attacks have been made in America, Russia, China and so on and so forth", Satomi said while the places on the map lit up in a variety of colors, some red others yellow and even blue, "We have been lucky that this….whatever it is, as unprofessional as it sounds, has not attacked us severely thanks to the shield around the campus and to the diligent work of all the magi and guards we have"

She stopped and casted a look at Chao, who took that as her cue to start talking about the more confounding topic at hand. Chao nodded and walked up and took Satomi's previous position in front of the spectators.

"As lucky as we may be, if we don't find the cause of the problem soon….", she trailed off thinking of a way to word it properly, "these dark masses are like termites they eat at everything. Based on our research, we have found that they feed on, as unbelievable as it sounds, on light particles that hang in the air. Like a computer virus, it kills stations one by one.", various places that were already lost popped up on the screen

These lifeless dark craters peppered certain places where magi didn't inhabit in great numbers. The earth had begun to fall apart slowly.

"Based on the attack data that we gathered from all over the world it will take only a week or so for the whole world to be consumed if we don't find the source.", the map changed again, and now held floating dust like particles.

"These particles come from outside source…"

"Whoa whoa whoa….", one of the magi interrupted, "what do you mean an outside source? Space?"

"We don't know, all we know is that the particles are attacking the rest and I will tell you how we know this."

The hologram now showed three different types of particles white, black and a black sphere that was not like the rest. It looked like it had a gelatinous composition to it.

"You see all, that Buddhist talk about balance was no lie. As it turns out, light and dark matter particles balance each other out. There can be more positive particles than negative particles but negative particles can never surpass the positive, it can have….harmful effects.", she said while looking at the holographic images of consumed landscapes.

"But that's if the particles belong to each other's environment. If you bring a nonnative dark matter particle in to the mix, then things begin to get out of hand. As the new particle begins to "eat" the positive particles, it grows and multiplies as it feeds. All the dark matter native to the environment corrupts once it comes into contact with the nonnative particle and begins to do the same as the 'virus'.", She explained

All of the magi had a look crossed between enthrallment and confounding interest on all their faces. Negi was completely transfixed by the topic. It opened up his eyes on just how complex things really were at a minute level. He wanted to know more, he desired to know just how something so small could create such macro scale effects in the world.

"It is of the upmost importance that we find the source of the problem fast. The more time we waste the more extensive the damage becomes and the more calamitous the effects will be",

Chao concluded and the hologram disappeared, returning the room to its normal appearance. The small disk at the center of the table turned into the sphere once more and began to float in the air. Satomi picked it up the small ball smiled and placed it back in her lab coat pocket both Chao and Satomi bowed to the headmaster.

"Thank you girls, that was…..educational", he said while stroking his beard

The girls left the room. All of the magi began to think of solutions to the problem but unless they knew where the source was located it would be futile to devise a plan to destroy their microscopic scaled enemy. The only thing they could do for now was hold it off, for as long as they could. Only time would tell what would happen.


	2. Incipit, Abyssum

**Chapter 2: ****Incipit, Abyssum**

"Just when you thought things could not be far worse….."

…

Earth had begun to disintegrate, at least sixty percent of it was already gone and the magi of the world had gone with it. Along with help, Evangeline was able to freeze the shield surrounding Mahora but it was only to hold off the threat, eventually it would get through. In order to keep things somewhat under wraps, they made the inside of the shield look as though it was still a normal day. The headmaster worked day and night trying to find a solution.

"Grandfather…", Konoka came in the office.

"Yes, Konoka"

"I was just wondering, why are we keeping the whole 'termite' issue under wraps even though almost half the planet is gone.", she asked while sitting down in front of the desk.

"It is our job….we have to find a solution or the world will be gone including Mahora"

"We are lying to everyone. We need to at least tell them the truth", she got up and placed her hands on his desk, "can't we erase their memory of this once it is fixed or something?"

"We cannot erase that many minds Konoka, not of something like this it will leave lasting effects in the individual's memory as what is happening is rather…astronomical", he said gently

"But…", Konoka begun but was interrupted

Setsuna came into the office heaving, something was wrong, Konoka could tell. Setsuna looked disheveled in places and was that blood?

"Set-chan, what happened?", she asked as she ran to her

"Headmaster, the shield it's breaking up Negi, Evangeline, Takahata and the other magi cannot hold much longer."

The headmaster's eyes widen under his thick eyebrows, even though they tried to find a solution it was obviously futile. He stood up and walked to the door. Passed his granddaughter passed his granddaughter's bodyguard.

"I didn't think it would come to this", he said, "Setsuna, tell Negi to assemble his partners….it's up to him after this"

"Yes, headmaster"

Setsuna flew out the window not caring that her true form was exposed, this was a matter in which secrecy did no longer have priority. The headmaster walked down the steps and out the main Mahora Academy door towards where all the magi were, each step heavy at the thought of what he was going to do but it had to be done. Negi was running the opposite way Setsuna, Kaede, Mana and Kotaro not far behind. They went towards the dorms. As he walked, he heard Konoka call to him.

"That girl is going to make this harder than it should be", he thought smiling to himself.

"Gramps, where are you going?!", Konoka asked as she saw the creeping darkness.

"I am going to give Negi and his partners time to escape", he said simply Konoka was now beyond confused.

"Escape? To where the world is almost gone", she said now frantic.

"Not all of them….", he then turned to his granddaughter and pulled her into an hug.

"Grampa?", she looked up at him

"I am only sorry that you didn't say good bye to your father before this but it must be done, go with Negi quick they need you."

She was confused but she obeyed his request and ran towards the dorms as fast as she could, not stopping to look back. She saw a flash and kept running, unaware that there were tears staining her cheeks. She knew that her grandfather was gone but she had to make it to Negi. Once she got there, it was deserted; she began to panic. She saw the shadows coming her way full force. How they crept across the ground and sky, it petrified her. It swallowed anything into its maw, loving the taste and greedy for more. Konoka mustered the courage to run but tripped and while looking at what should have been her end she felt weightless. She was pulled away from the tenebris then noticed she was flying at full speed towards the world tree.

Konoka looked up as she was being held close by her guardian, she had a full view of what the Tenebris had done. The ground had broken away the sun was beginning to fade, the stars the moon, all of it was gone. She buried her face in Setsuna's shoulder.

"It is alright, ojou-sama", she whispered

They landed at the world tree; Yue, Chamo, Asuna, Nodoka, Kotaro, Ayaka, Mana, Kaede and Chisame were there along with Negi. All the other girls had become the victims of the tenebris and it was not stopping it came faster and faster. Negi stepped in front of them.

"Girls, get back!", an arcane circle appeared in front of him, "Deum testor virtute tueri liceat studentibus monstrum tenebrarum, scuta mille soles!", he yelled and the shield lit up brightly.

The tenebris crashed against the shield but Negi held on then suddenly the floor gave away and they were falling.

…

Princess Celestia called the element wielders to a meeting, by the looks of the letter, it was important. They got there as fast as possible thanks to Twilight's teleportation spell, who had become quite the expert at using it. She even got passed the barrier around the palace, either that or the shield was down. They rendezvoused with Celestia at the Elemental Chamber, what was before their eyes took them all off guard. Celestia no longer carried the almost goddess like glow to her. Her mane, which usually had an ethereal iridescence, was now slack. This haggard state was unlike her, something was definitely out of place.

"Princess…"

"No time to explain my dear Twilight."

She said then stuck her horn inside the magic door that held the elements and handed them to their respective wielders. Everyone was attentive at this point.

"Please you have to take the Elements and…..go. What is happening to Equestria….the entire planet is….", Her legs gave away, "Twilight Sparkle hear me out, do not use the elements against the threat, it will only slow you down", She cringed

"Princess? What has happened to you?", Twilight and the others tried to help the Princess up, "Please you have to come with us"

"I cannot my sister….she…", she looked away

"What happened to Princess Luna?", Rainbow Dash asked

"She is gone….girls, you must go. I feel it coming closer go to the Everfree forest….Do not fight it, seek the tree of life…."

With the last of her magic, Celestia sent every one of them to the edge of the Everfree forest where Zecora stood waving them to come hither. They looked back at Ponyville, everything was being swallowed. Cloudsdale was gone, the sky was darkening as the Tenebris crept closer to them. They turned and ran towards Zecora and came to a stop in front of a giant tree.

"Twilight beware of the tenebris' crawl", she explained as she got in front of them, "It is time, watch your heads when you fall"

As she said this, she mumbled something under her breath her eyes began to glow and the Elements of Harmony created a shield which surrounded each wearer individually.

"Zecora, what is….", Twilight saw the tenebris come closer, "Zecora come on!"

"Nay my child, my job is here but do not fear", a shield of light appeared in front of them, "The tree will save you from the tenebris' bending and from there you will restore everything"

The tenebris fell upon them and swallowed them whole but what should have been the end was only the beginning.

…

Chikaru stood knee deep in the lake, awaiting her friend's signal. She shed her normal miko attire stood in only her bandages that covered both her breast and nether regions. They had gone fishing but her longtime companion had a peculiar way to get the task done, usually it required jumping in the water to round up the fish into the net she now held. Strange and yet more effective and interesting to watch than sitting around holding a pole.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, she looked up to the sky and saw what looked like small portals opening up and spheres of light coming out of them. Her eyes widen at the sight, this was something she had heard of in stories, legends and bedtime lullabies. It was usually an omen.

…

Falling, a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as you suddenly and rapidly descend from great unknown heights, not being able to see made it far worse. That's the only thing each of them felt as they cut through the sky, heading in unknown directions.

…

Twilight opened her eyes only to see the sky above her, which held a pinkish purple hue like the sunset. She began to panic, if she was falling there was nothing down below to catch her.

"Oh Dash, where are you when you are needed the most?"

Her mind was in a deep haze and her vision blurred she closed her eyes and tried to conjure a shield but found it impossible due to the migraine that insisted in making itself known. All she could do now was brace for it.

She crashed through trees, she heard the breaking of branches and then the loud thud, finally she had landed somewhat unscathed. When she opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. A forest, it didn't feel like the Everfree forest it felt, pure. She breathed in the air, it smelled different. The air was fresh and cool but held this ambrosial aroma to it, she liked it; she felt at ease. She laid there enjoying the atmosphere. It felt as though it was untouched by civilization, unmarred by greedy souls.

"This is nice…..", she closed her eyes but quickly snapped to attention, "better start looking for the others"

She got up on all fours and began to walk, not heading anywhere in particular. It went against her instincts but she did it anyway. There was a sound somewhere behind her, she turned to see what it was and saw nothing. She heard the flow of water and headed towards it. The sounds got louder. It sounded like creeping or slithering. Twilight stood there in sheer petrification, her mind screamed for her to run and she obeyed but found it difficult to do so.

A sharp pain ran up her legs and body, she kept running with her eyes tightly shut out of both pain and fear. She ran into a low tree limb, sending her flat on her back and resulting in an injury to the head. She felt something creep along her legs and body, she began to panic as it held her down to the ground.

"Oh what's this? A new comer? we haven't seen any in well….eons", a tongue slipped around her neck.

"Oh please let not this be my end….", she thought

She opened her eyes and found goat headed creature above her, staring her down. She didn't want to look back but was transfixed by its beautiful eyes. Tentacles began to creep up her neck, all her energy was being drained out of her but she couldn't stop looking into the depth of those gem like pools.

"Don't stare into its eyes!"

She saw an arrow bathed in blue white light hit the goat headed beast on its neck. It screamed as it disintegrated in front of her. Twilight laid there realizing just how close to death she came. Her body was weak from the attack she looked in the direction of her savior then tried to get up but her legs gave away and she fell on something soft yet firm she looked up to see a two strange creatures, one with golden eyes holding her and the other with hazel orbs placing a hand on her cheek.

"You are safe now, you can rest.", she whispered in a sweet mother like tone and Twilight gave into exhaustion.

…

Meanwhile, Nodoka opened her eyes and found herself on top of Kotaro, who was happily snoozing away under her. She looked around at the forest, her artifact laid next to her. She got up and off Kotaro and picked it up.

"Huh?! What?!", Kotaro got off the floor in shock, bearing his teeth and claws but then noticed Nodoka next to him, "Hey Nodoka-nesan what the heck is going on?"

"I don't know Kotaro-kun", she timidly said as she whisked her artifact away, "We need to begin looking for everyone"

"Yeah, I know that. It should be easy with…", a bright light emanating from his left caught his attention, "What the...?!"

Before he could react, something came out of the portal and knocked him to the side. He found himself face to face with a girl with Pinkish red eyes and rainbow colored hair that passed her shoulders. She glared at him and got off growling in a defensive matter. Her body stood completely bare before him it was too much for him. Before he could react, she snapped at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Everfree forest?!"

He regained his composure and glared at her.

"I could ask you the same thing girl and what's your problem landing on me like that?!", Kotaro got in her face.

"Everfree Forest?", Nodoka asked

"Yes, the….", Rainbow Dash looked around, it did not look like the Everfree at all, "Where the heck am I?"

She looked down at herself she wasn't in her pony body anymore. She was no longer had cyan fur, her skin was now pale, No hooves in sight either only slender appendages. She touched her head and found her cyan ears were still there and further examination revealed her tail was there along with her wings. She was relieved that at least she wouldn't be grounded. She flared her wings at the boy in front of her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were in my way!"

"Your way?! You crashed into me!"

"Please stop fighting", Nodoka said meekly

"Oh we aren't fighting…I don't fight prissy girls", Kotaro stated as he turned away.

"Prissy?! I am not prissy!"

She launched at him, punching him square in the jaw sending him to the ground. He sat there, baffled at the girl's speed and strength.

"Oh you are so lucky I don't hit girls", he said while getting up

"What are you a coward?", She sneered

"That's it!",

He shifted into his half beast form and launched at her. She took off into the air dodging his attack then back flipped in the air and dived at him at full speed. She picked him up and flew high enough to the whole forest then she let him go. Kotaro saw how high he was and began to panic as he began to fall. He was strong but he was no cat.

"Please, save him he didn't mean any of it!", Nodoka yelled

"Oh fine", she dashed in his direction.

Rainbow Dash flew towards Kotaro and caught him before he hit the ground then she let him go. He face planted on the floor as she landed next to him.

"Oops…Next time, don't call me prissy", she began to fly away when Nodoka grabbed her arm

"Please, stay I wouldn't want you to get hurt…", Nodoka said

"Fine, I'll stay but only to keep you safe from him", she pointed at Kotaro who was sitting up

"He is my friend, I'm Nodoka Miyazaki what's your name?"

"I'm the awesome Rainbow Dash", she declared placing her hand on her chest, "who's he?"

"Kotaro-kun, please introduce yourself", Nodoka demanded

"Fine, I'm Kotaro Inugami", he said while looking away from her

"Well, we got off on the wrong foot there…", Nodoka turned to Rainbow Dash, "I'm sorry for his behavior he can be a bit….pushy"

"Hey, no problem", Rainbow Dash said flying up to overlook the forest then coming back down as she saw nothing of interest.

"So, are you from here, Nodoka?"

"Oh no, me and Kotaro-kun are from earth, from a town named Mahora"

"Huh? Man, this day gets stranger and stranger but for the sake of conversation I'm from Equestria"

"So you aren't from here either?", Kotaro got up and stood next to the hovering girl, "Here put this on", He handed her his jacket.

"What for?"

"To cover yourself, girl. You are naked in the middle of the forest!"

"I believe we can remedy the problem"

A woman with long coal black hair and hazel eyes came out of the forest. She smiled gently at the trio. A dragon followed close behind, it looked like a cross between a wolf, a dragon and a lion. It had white fur and a white and yellow streaked spiky mane, its eyes had a deep all-knowing golden hue. It had spiral horns and had the type of whiskers you would see on eastern dragons. Its feathery wings laid sheathed at its back and a long slender tail followed behind. This dragon was different for it had antennae that came from in between the spiral horns. It also had markings of different colors all over its body, some were red and others black. The trio looked on in awe at the creature that stood before them.

"I see you are transfixed on my companion here", the dragon rested its head on the woman's shoulder, "Don't be afraid she doesn't bite any one unless she needs to"

"Um, who are you?", Rainbow Dash asked

"I'm Chikaru Nagakashi and this is Rayne Okami", she stroked the dragon's chin, she made a content expression, "I believe I know your friends come with me. They await you at the monastery"

…

At some other side of the forest, Asuna awoke upside down on a tree branch, she pondered just how in the world she got there. It all came back to her, how Mahora had disappeared, Negi and his shield and then falling.

"That stupid brat. Where is he?", she unhooked herself out of the branch and steadily landed on her feet.

"Asuna-san?", a voice came from besides her

"Setsuna-san?", she turned to find the girl tangled in some vines.

"This is so embarrassing", Setsuna looked away blushing at the fact that she was currently a tangled mess of clothes and feathers.

"Bwahahahaha", she laughed at Setsuna's ordeal before being floored by an unknown object one that felt oddly human.

"Oh my god Asuna-san Are you all right?", She tried to untangle herself, "Nnnnngghh, stupid plants"

She then noticed that what had fallen on Asuna was another girl she did not recognize. She had pink hair, creamy yellow wings pale skin and she was naked. Setsuna blushed at the sight but couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Bahahahaha, Asuna-san are you alright?", she asked losing her normal cool demeanor.

Fluttershy looked up to find she was on the ground on top of something soft and warm once she realized it was a creature she had never seen she got up and huddled into a tree. Trying to make herself look smaller.

"Hey, are you okay?", Setsuna asked her to which her reply was a small whimper then Setsuna noticed why.

Asuna had gotten off the floor with the meanest look that Setsuna had ever seen. She had to get out of this tangled mess before she witnessed a murder of an innocent being.

"Hey Asuna please calm down", it fell in death ears

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE LANDING ON ME LIKE THAT AND NOT EVEN APOLOGIZING FOR IT. WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A SOFT FEATHERED MATTRESS TO FOR YOU TO LAND ON…..", she hollered as she picked Fulttershy up, "NOW TELL ME WHO ARE YOU AND why are you naked?"

Her yelling stopped as she realized she had made the smaller girl cry. This lanky girl was probably not much younger than her. Her pink hair covered her face and her wings clung to her back out of fear.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to fall on you", Fluttershy said meekly

"What was that?", Asuna asked straining to hear her

"I'm sorry", it came as a squeak this time

"Didn't quite catch that…"

"She said she was sorry she landed on you and that she didn't mean to do so", Setsuna said while still struggling with the vines.

"How did you hear that Setsuna-san"

"Supersonic bird hearing", she said

"Oh, well in that case I forgive you but seriously, what's your name and why are you naked?", Asuna inquired

"Naked?"

Fluttershy looked down at herself and realized that she no longer was in her pony body and that she looked like the creatures in front of her. Asuna let her down, Fluttershy stayed sitting on her legs when she felt something on her shoulders.

"Here take my jacket while I help Bird-brain over there get down from the tree"

"Thank you, I'm Fluttershy", she timidly said

"No problem, I'm Asuna Kagurazaka and the tangled mess over there is Setsuna Sakurazaki"

"Please to meet you Fluttershy and I take that 'bird-brain' comment into offense!", Setsuna struggled again Fluttershy giggled to herself which in turn made Asuna smile.

"Where is your sword Setsuna-san?", Asuna looked around looking for Yuunagi.

"I think it's over there by the rocks"

Asuna went over to the rocks and grabbed it. She took it out, surprised at how heavy and long it was. She often wondered how Setsuna handled the darn thing with her height. She lifted it up and slashed some of the vines. Setsuna landed on her feet and shook of the vines out of her wings. Fluttershy took notice of this. The other creature had wings like her and Rainbow Dash.

"Excuse me, are you or better said were you a Pegasus?", she asked Setsuna who looked at her a bit confused then looked at her wings.

"Oh no I'm something called and Yokai hanyou, half crow demon", She explained while hiding her wings and blushing.

"Oh I thought you were like me and my friend Rainbow Dash."

"Wait aren't Pegasus horses with wings?", Asuna asked Fluttershy, who nodded

"Yes but it's hard to explain….you see, me and my friends….we were running away from this…thing that swallowed our world making it disappear and well we fell and now….here I am", she looked down, "Looking like this…..", she whispered the last part.

"Your world was attacked by that whatever it was too?!", Asuna threw her hands in the air.

"It appears that there are consistencies with what happened to us, Asuna-san", Setsuna said while putting one finger to her chin.

"You think that what happened back at Mahora happened to her place on earth as well"

"Mahora? Earth? But we call it Terra and our land was called Equestria", Fluttershy said shyly

"Wait, what?", Asuna and Setsuna said in unison.

They three heard footsteps coming their way, Setsuna and Asuna got out their weapons and shielded Fluttershy from whatever or whoever was coming their way.

…

AppleJack, like the others, found herself in the middle of the same predicament. Like Fluttershy, she no longer was in her pony body. This new body was harder to control but regardless, she began to walk on two legs rather than four as it was easier on her current state, even if she did face plant a few times as she walked. Once she got use to it she began looking for the others while at the same time trying to figure out where the heck she was.

"Okay, judging by the looks of things…", she looked around noticing that the forest was definitely not the Everfree forest, "…it's all a might disorienting"

She continued walking until she heard a scream coming from somewhere to her left. She ran towards it and found someone else who she did not recognize fighting off some creature with a goat's head. She thrashed about trying to wriggle out its grip but it only got tighter.

"Look into my eyes you welp!", the creature commanded its voice sounding like a snake's hiss and a tiger's roar.

"No I have read of you disgusting creatures….", she spat back

"Well okay then I'll just have to take away your energy painfully, that's alright it tastes better when we do it that way", it sneered

The purple haired girl screamed under it as it began to suck out her life.

"Oh yes scream it makes it much sweAAARRGGGHHHHH!"

AppleJack got the sharpest branch she could find as she was running towards the beast, she stabbed it in the eyes, then kicked it to the side stabbing it in the chest. It let one last hellish shriek before blowing away in a cloud of ash.

"Yup, definitely not in Ponyville no more", she muttered to herself before turning to the girl who was still awake.

She walked over and kneeled next to her examining her. The girl opened her eyes and gave AppleJack a half lidded tired gaze.

"Who are you?", she asked fear lining her question

"Now don't ya'll worry now, sugar cube. Everything's fine.", she said looking over her, "Ah'm AppleJack but ponies call me AJ"

"I'm Yue Ayase", she tried to get up but AJ didn't allow her.

"Ya'll need to lay back now, that thing took a lot out of ya"

"No, I need to find my friends", She got up anyway only to fall once again, AJ caught her.

"I'll help ya find yer friends, reckon ah'll find mines too", She lifted Yue up bridal style, "Whew, ya'll are lighter than a feather"

"I can tell you aren't from earth….", Yue said giving her a tired look

"Earth?"

"You just confirmed my theory…are you from here?"

"Um no Ah'm from Equestria", she said looking around

AJ began to walk in the direction that gave her less negative vibes. Yue relaxed in AppleJack's muscular arms feeling protected in her grip. This complete stranger just saved her life and was offering to help her find her friends.

"I must be dreaming if all of this is happening…", she said out loud

"Nah, ya'll aren't dreaming. It would be weird if ah was dreaming of looking like this ah'm normally a pony"

Yue looked at her confused but out of all the things that had happened to her and friends today, this was the most normal.

"Okay, so you are normally a Pony where you come from, huh? Is everyone there like you?", Yue asked trying to pass the time

"Yes, well no there are griffins and dragons and all types of things hangin' around", she stepped over a root, "We, as in mah kind, are earth ponies but there are unicorns and pegasi. Ah have two Pegasi, two unicorns and one other earth pony as mah companions"

"Sure sounds interesting, AJ-san", Yue said adding honorifics

"AJ-san?", AppleJack looked at her a bit confused

"Well, where I come from we add honorifics to show respect, status, affection or intimacy"

"Oh, which one did ya'll give me", she said while winking down at her, a smile spread across her face.

"Respect, of course!", Yue looked away blushing at AJ gesture

"So how about ya'll, how is earth?"

"Earth well, she is better off being swallowed by that dark thing", she said looking away from her

"Why ya say something like that fer. Don't ya love your land?"

"Well yes but, my kind, not all of us mind you, are a bit….destructive and our planet was on its way or close to dying"

"Oh, couldn't ya'll have fixed it", AJ asked while looking around

"Many of us want to but others just don't care it's rather sad once you think about it"

"So Yue-san, did ah say that right?", Yue nodded in approval, "So ah look like you, what kind of creature am ah?"

"Homo Sapiens or Human", Yue said while looking at her once more.

"Human, huh?" She smiled at Yue, who blushed once again, "That sure is a change of pace"

They conversed about each other's lands as Applejack walked, both of them enthralled by the culture. Yue was intrigued that the Equestrians had found some way of peace, it made her feel a tad jealous and primitive. AppleJack was more interested in earth's cultural diversity but the Japanese caught her eye the most, honorable and honest like her. As AppleJack walked, she heard talking from her right and she turned and walked towards the sound.

"Um AJ-san, don't you think it could be dangerous", she whispered

"Don't worry yer pretty little head, Yue-san ah'm here to protect ya", she reassured

AppleJack strained herself to hear who was talking and accidentally stepped on a couple of branches.

"Looks like we have company", Asuna said

AppleJack saw no point in hiding anymore seeing as they had been caught. She slowly walked into the clearing.

"Oh my goodness….oh my goodness", as she saw Setsuna and Asuna withdraw their weapons.

Fluttershy hid her face under Asuna's jacket. AJ was met with sword and harisen drawn ready to attack.

"Fluttershy? Is that yer voice ah hear?", Applejack walked out into the clearing.

"Applejack?", Fluttershy strained to see if it was her, sure enough it was, "APPLEJACK!", Fluttershy ran over to hug her.

"Now hold on there, sugarcube", she looked at the girl in her arms.

Fluutershy saw the girl and for once did not run away in shame. Instead she just blushed crimson.

"Sorry, miss"

"It's alright…she's your friend right, AJ-san"

"Yes she is and one of the bravest I have the pleasure to know", AJ looked at Fluttershy and winked at her.

Fluttershy shrunk away, her face pink at the compliment. Asuna saw the interchange between the three and decided to cut in.

"Yue-san…what happened?", Asuna asked defensively.

"Ah didn't do anything to her if that's what ya'll are suggesting", AJ got equally as defensive, "Ah take it these are your friends, Yue-san"

"Two of them. She didn't do anything Asuna-san, she kind of saved my life actually"

Asuna soften her defenses a bit at the news but still felt suspicious. The used to be farm pony stood a whole two feet taller than Asuna, who barely reached her chin but that wasn't going to stop Asuna from taking aim at her jaw if need be. AJ however saw this in her eyes and squinted at her as if trying to read her next move.

"Fine but please be careful next time, Yue-san", Asuna said while turning to Fluttershy.

"So let's see this makes three of us down…..", Asuna counted with her fingers, "Sweet! nine to go and only a whole forest to search for them!"

"Ya'll remind me of Rainbow Dash", AJ said while looking at Fluttershy who nodded in agreement.

"Who's Rainbow Dash?", Yue asked

"Oh just another of our rambunctiousteam members", Applejack said

"Ah", Yue said while trying to get to the floor

"Ya'll, sure you can walk, Yue-san?"

"Yes thank you AJ-san"

AppleJack let her down, Yue wobbled bit but regain her footing and that's when she finally noticed that the woman who saved her life was nude, this made her blush crimson. AJ was confused at her sudden behavior.

"Mind telling me why both of you are naked?", Asuna asked bluntly

"Um naked?", AJ looked down at herself while not being in her pony body everything felt the same.

"We don't normally wear clothes where we come from, only hoity tottys do that"

"Haauuh?", Asuna was dumbstruck

"Um where they come from they are normally ponies Asuna.", Yue cleared up as she caught a glimpse of Fluttershy's wings, "If I am correct the one with your jacket must be one of the pegasi she was talking to me about"

"Eeyup", AppleJack nodded smiling

"Okay this day keeps getting weirder and weirder", Asuna scratched the back of her head.

"You know we should really start looking for the others before something or someone none too friendly finds us.", Setsuna sheathed her sword and looked up to the sky.

"There will be no need for that your friends have already been found"

They all jumped at the sound of a deep soothing voice. They turn to face a tall muscular man with hazel eyes and coal black mid back length hair. His Buddhist like robes flowed in the wind. A couple of young women followed close behind.

"Please come with us your friends await you"


	3. Nouos Amicos

**Chapter 3: ****Nouos amicos**

The monastery was an old temple in the middle of the forest, it was big enough to put even the biggest cities on any world to shame. Its beauty was breath taking as it was made of crystal and stone, quartz to be exact. There were plants that seemed to glow and shimmer, birds flew by and even stood on your shoulders if you'd let them and sacred dragons that undulated through the sky in the graceful manner they were respected and renowned for. Some were freely roaming the area and others were being ridden by spiritual warriors and guards, but the thing that caught the eye of the new comers was the immense tree that stood a good hundred miles away, shimmering and glowing as the wind caresses its leaves and the three blue suns that lit the sky.

The inhabitants were pure beings of love, nothing could make them dislike you as they understood why your actions were so. There were beings of many races there, some looked like human others like greys. Some took on the form of humanoid animals like lions, reptiles, even birds. Their attire were a myriad of hues, bright ones that signified their origins, tribes, occupations, status even who they were mated to. Overall it was nothing like what they had seen, it was different but it brought a sense of tranquility even after what they witnessed in their worlds.

"Wow, I didn't think a place like this even existed", Asuna said transfixed on the dragons

"Well there were legends that were told back home", Setsuna began

"Does Shamballa, ring the bell?", the man they had encountered earlier spoke

He guided the dragon towards the main temple. Asuna and Fluttershy rode with him, Asuna wrapped her arms around him, something she did not mind doing. His dragon was big enough to carry any one besides his master, it had crimson scales and golden whiskers and horns, its eyes were a deep crystalline emerald green. Setsuna rode with one of the miko's embracing her from behind in the same manner. AppleJack and Yue rode with another one of the mikos. Yue clung to AJ, who was too busy enjoying the view. Fluttershy was more entertained with the birds that came along her side and landed on her shoulders and hands.

"Yes, heaven on earth", said Yue before burying her face on AppleJack's robes. The man and his helpers had brought with them robes for Fluttershy and AppleJack to wear

"That's right", he said smiling at the fact that she knew the place

"Now Yue-san, what are ya'll so 'fraid of?", she asked knowing full well what it was

"Oh I don't know….we are on a dragon a thousand feet off the ground and it doesn't have wings so I cannot begin to understand how it flies….", she said, "It all doesn't follow the laws of physics."

"The 'Laws of Physics' are boundaries placed upon the mind by silly human separatism young one, you create your own destiny and shape the world around you with your thoughts as it was the great creator's will for us to have free will to do so", the man said with a smile on his face.

"As deep and interesting as that sounds…", Yue looked at him, "I'm kinda not in the best position to ponder upon it"

The man laughed at her statement, recognizing that Yue was smart enough to understand but the height and thin air were obscuring her thoughts.

"By the way, we never caught yer name", AJ said

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Hiro Nagakashi"

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Nagakashi-san", Setsuna said

"Please call me Hiro, I'm not one for honorifics it creates separation between two people", he said while smiling at her

They approached the main temple, to his relief he saw younger sister awaiting him. His eyes soften at the sight of her. He directed the dragon to land at the temple's dragon landing. The dragon lowered his head and Hiro, Asuna and Fluttershy got off. As Fluttershy walked by his head, the dragon nuzzled her side. This made her jump at the unexpected gesture but she gently caressed his nose. He closed his eyes in delight, wrapping his whiskers wrapping around her body. Fluttershy wasn't afraid, usually she would run and hide but the dragon meant no harm.

"You have quite the gift there, he doesn't usually let anyone touch him", Hiro said gently

"Um thank you, I took care of a lot of animals back home", she said shyly hiding behind her hair, "It's a gift"

"Well since he has become rather friendly with you I'll teach you how ride him", Hiro stated smiling at her

"R..really?", she looked at the dragons in the eyes he was quite happy with the idea, she could tell, "But I am not sure I can…I have never rode a…dragon before, especially not one of his kind"

"Don't be afraid he doesn't bite", he said, "His name is Mitsushou"

"Then it will be a great honor to learn from you, Mr. Hiro", she said blushing a bit

Hiro smiled down at her, he knew the girl would be alright; he sensed she had a light so powerful within her that nothing could break it, which is why Mitsushou had become so friendly so suddenly. A dragon of his kind only let the pure ride upon him and the loyalty of his heart will be placed solemnly upon said rider.

"I can tell you two will get along just fine", Hiro caressed Mitsushou's nose, "Now you behave, Mitsushou"

The dragon gave a small growl of delight at the fact his master was letting the shy beautiful animal tamer ride him.

"Yes yes well, come now, your friends await you"

He gestured Fluttershy to follow him, they walked down a hall way until they reached a chamber. The ceiling was lined with see-through curtains of different colors and was hued a gentle red, gold and sapphire. The ground was made of yellow stones and there was a ring of red and gold meditation pillows on the ground at the center of the room. Although the blue sun outside provided plenty of light, there was a giant crystal that protruded from the center of the ceiling. It lit up the whole room using the very light from outside. The sun would hit the crystal and inside it, the light would bounce back and forth against the crystal's natural imperfections; amplifying it.

"Hiro, I am glad you made it back", Chikaru went up to him hugging him around the waist, "Have you found the others?"

"Yes, I did and one of them has been able to somehow interact with Mtsushou", he looked at Fluttershy who blushed, "You know besides me and your eternal companion"

"Hahaha Hiro, she is only my friend it's nothing like that", she said blushing

"Oh, I said the same about Ika and now she and I are happily married and you are an aunt to three rambunctious children", he said while walking away satisfied at Chikaru's crimson blush.

"The mikos will be here with the rest of them in a bit. Please make them feel comfortable", she said clearly flustered, "I'm going to check on the one other my 'eternal companion' and I found"

With that she left before her brother could, make any other sly jokes of her relationship with her dear childhood friend. He chuckled at his sister's reaction, he knew deep down the two were soul mates, it was written in the stars. He turned to his charge.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Your other friends will be here any minute now."

The five girls sat on the pillows and began to chat away to pass the time. As they did so, they saw the mikos come in followed by Rainbow Dash, Kotaro, Konoka, Nodoka, Chisame, Ayaka, who clung to a very flustered Spike, Rarity and Negi, who had Chamo upon his shoulder.

"FLUTTERSHY!", Rainbow Dash flew at her and scooped her up, "Oh my gosh, how I missed you!"

"Really? You missed me? I thought I always got in your way", she said hugging her friend back.

"AppleJack, it's magnificent to see you", Rarity hugged the farmer who hugged her back equally as tight

"Time apart sure makes ya realize how much ya need someone, Rare", AppleJack said

"Yes, especially when you come so close to death", Rarity whispered into her shoulder

"Hey monkey, I see you managed to make some new friends", Ayaka said to Asuna, "Care to introduce us?"

"Well if you must know, Shotakon", she took into account the flustered little boy with spiky green hair and green eyes in her arms

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHOTAKON!"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU CRADLE ROBBER!", Spike saw his chance to run and hide behind Fluttershy, who smiled at his antics.

"Please, Fluttershy keep me away from her", he whispered pleadingly

"Oh Spikey wikey but you are okay when I treat you that way", Rarity walked over and hugged him

"Yes but you I'm used to. I don't think I can handle another Rarity", AppleJack laughed at what he said the fashionista glared at her.

"As I recall you like being around me, Jackie", she said in a mild loving voice as she fluttered her lashes in Applejack's direction who in turn blushed.

"Jackie?! Oh man, I am not going to let you live that down", Rainbow dash flew in circles around AJ

"Oh don't talk, Dashie", she sneered, placing emphasy on 'Dashie'

"Hey, only Fluttershy and, occasionally Pinkie Pie, calls me that", Rainbow Dash stated

In the other side of the room Kotaro and Negi were talking about their encounters with the new girls. Negi had an encounter with Rarity who had said he reminded her of a dragon named Spike. He assumed it was the boy with green hair cowering behind a pink haired girl at the other side of the room. Kotaro, of course, left out his somewhat rough encounter with the flying Rainbow haired girl with the tail and blue ears.

"So, ojou-sama who did you have the pleasure of meeting?"

"A sweet little boy named Spike he is over there", she pointed in the direction of Fluttershy, "Ayaka kinda went nuts over his cuteness", she giggled, "How about you?"

"Well that pink haired girl with the wings over there and the girl with the blonde ponytail and cowboy hat, she saved Yue's life"

"….and I am very thankful for that", Yue said as she walked in Nodoka's direction

Mana walked into the room with a snoozing Pinkie Pie on her back, Kaede walked close behind.

"Ah'll take her off yer hands", AJ suggested, Mana handed her over, "Ah reckon she tired herself out of taking in all the scenery"

"Yeah, she is a bit energetic, degosaru", Kaede said

"AppleJack, your hair smells nice", Pinkie mumbled in her sleep

"She got Mana to smile somehow, degosaru", Kaede pointed at the tanned girl's retreating form, "She is usually pretty stoic and unfriendly"

"Eeyup, that's Pinkie Pie fer ya", she looked over her shoulder, "What's yer name?"

"Kaede Nagase and yours", Kaede said opening her eyes

"AppleJack but po..people call me AJ", She said

"It is a pleasure to meet you, AJ-san", Kaede bowed

"Same to ya, Nagase-san", she bowed as well

As everyone got to know one another, Spike looked around the room for his sister figure and childhood friend.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Where's Twilight?"

_Tangled in the tentacles, life being sucked out. Being held down against your will but the eyes, oh the eyes, the beautiful pools had you hypnotized and you could not look away._

Twilight snapped herself awake, thankful that the nightmarish memories plaguing her mind had finally dissipated. She tried to take in her surroundings but found it a difficult task due to her vision being somewhat blurred. It slowly began to refocus to reveal she was in a dimly lit room. The air was cool and naturally smelled of incense, she began to sit up but her movements were far too sluggish. Once sitting, her head began to merrily pound away. She winced and grabbed her head only to feel a bandage and that she no longer had hooves?

"What the….", she looked at her hand to find slender appendages, "This cannot be good"

She touched her forehead to find her horn missing. In a panic, she lifted the blanket to look at her body which was now a light brown color, no purple fur in sight. She ran fingers along her skin, it was smooth. She looked for her cutie mark and found it was no longer on her flank. Twilight hair was still the same color and reached her mid back.

"This is really interesting", Twilight muttered to herself

"You should really be laying down after what happened"

Twilight jumped at the gentle voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find a woman she did not recognize.

'Wait those eyes', Twilight mused

"You were the one who saved me", she said while looking at the woman who kneeled by her side, "Thank you"

"You are welcome but please lay down"

She grabbed the blanket and placed it over Twilight as she laid down again. Chikaru smiled at her.

"May I ask you something?", Chikaru asked

"Yes go ahead…"

"Your dimension…your world….is it gone?"

Twilight thought for a moment before remembering the darkness. The decaying world, Celestia, the Everfree forest and then falling. Then awakening at a tranquil forest, encountering a goat headed creature and then being here.

"Wait, did you say dimension?", Twilight asked confused

"Yes, wait…", Chikaru caught herself before any further explanation.

"She must still be integrated….", Chikaru whispered to herself while holding her chin and looking down at the ground then looked up once again, "My brother and I will explain once you recuperate, trust me you will need your strength for what you will hear"

"Huh?", Twilight shook her head, "Wait, wait what is going on?", she shot up once again.

"Let's just say that what you once knew is part of something far more complex", Chikaru said

Twilight sat there confounded for a moment but decided to push the issue a side for when the time was right and her head wasn't pounding. As if Chikaru were reading her mind, she handed Twilight a cup with a pinkish yellow liquid in it.

"Drink this…"

Twilight looked at the liquid and was reluctant to drink it. It reminded her an awful lot of medicine which she hated but in order to not be impolite.

"Bottoms up, I guess", Twilight thought

Once she took the first sip, she didn't look back. The taste was unlike anything she had ever tasted. Sweet, that natural ambrosial sweet that only belonged to fruits not the type found on cake icing and candy. It was cool and smooth as it flowed along her parched throat. Her energy began to slowly come back to her also her headache began to fade away. Once she finished it, she looked at the cup then at Chikaru.

"That was the best thing I had ever tasted since….ever. Thank you, miss?", Twilight was curious to know her name

"Chikaru Nagakashi", Chikaru answered her while smiling

"Twilight Sparkle"

She said extending her hand, Chikaru took it and shook it firmly. A shock ran up the miko's arm. From the shock, she saw various things some of which were personal like memories but this seemingly electric current yielded many more insights about the girl that she that sat in front of her, her power was the most apparent. She cringed slightly as said power began to push her away, something that did not go unnoticed by Twilight.

"Are you….."

"I see you are one of them…", Chikaru interrupted while looking into her eyes, "….Twilight you have no idea the power you hold within you"

Her tone was of pure amazement and curiosity as she said this. Twilight blushed at the half compliment.

"Oh I know I kind of went berserk on 'magical overload' once", she looked away remembering the time at the school entrance exam, "It took Princess Celestia to snap me out of it"

"I take it she was your guardian?"

"Mentor actually", Twilight corrected

"You have much to learn about the micro and the macro, Twilight I hope this experience teaches you a lot", Chikaru said sincerely

"I hope so too", Twilight thought before looking out the window, "Things sure have taken and unexpected turn"

"How so?", Chikaru crossed her legs to sit more comfortably

"Well to begin…this", she gestured to her body, "I'm not supposed to look like this, Ms. Nagakashi"

"Just Chikaru, Twilight", she smiled, "and please elaborate, I am quite curious"

"Well I am normally a pony…", Twilight began, "A unicorn to be exact and I had purple fur and the mark that usually have on my flank is gone", she said feeling depressed

"You mean the mark on your collar bone?", Chikaru pointed out

"Oh it is there now? Good, but where is the rest of me?", Twilight looked to Chikaru in hope of answers

"When my companion and I found you, you were in the mist of transforming into the state you are in now", Chikaru explained

"So that was the pain that kept running up my legs as I ran from that…thing", she remembered the goat and the eyes and almost losing her life

"Yes, that 'thing' you saw doesn't belong in that forest", Chikaru said while stroking Twilight's back, relaxing her, "No, it's from the other side of this plane"

"What was it?". Twilight looked at her

"It is a terrible creature that steals the souls of the living to prolong its lifespan", Chikaru said while looking away, "They use their eyes to hypnotize you and then when you are willing they cut the silver cord and take your soul"

"Wow sounds….like a terrible way to go", Twilight lowered her gaze only to feel a finger on her chin making her look back up at Chikaru's hazel orbs

"Don't be afraid, a creature like that can't get you here", Chikaru reassured

Twilight felt like a little girl at the moment, afraid and confused but yet intrigued at what was happening. Like a child searching for comfort, Twilight hesitantly laid her head upon Chikaru's breast, relishing the flow of breath and rhythmic harmony of her heart. She felt strong yet tender arms embrace her, it made her feel completely at ease, in fact, much too at ease. She had just leaned into a woman she had just met, who didn't seem to mind the contact. Twilight didn't want to think at the moment she wanted to feel, to enjoy the warmth that emanated from her. She wanted to savor that safety that so rarely came about, to relish the somewhat premature sisterly attachment. Chikaru placed her chin on top of her head and smiled. This was completely normal to Chikaru, what her and her friend did was somewhat similar but at the same time far more rooted and intimate.

Twilight's mind raged battle with her heart. To stay or pull away, her mind won the battle even if she herself did not want to pull away. Twilight pulled back startled that she may have done something wrong.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that", she apologized while looking away

"Don't be sorry, such a thing isn't looked down upon by our society", Chikaru explained, "You just need to adjust. The change in ethereal atmosphere can do that to those who are perceptive of it"

"Ethereal atmosphere", Twilight perked at the sign of something new to learn

"It is the natural energy that flows through each world and when it is untainted by negative feelings, it leaves room for more positive thoughts", Chikaru elaborated, "It is another one of those things that my brother and I must speak with you and your friends"

"My friends!", Twilight realized, "I was so caught up in all of this that I forgot about them, oh no, where are they?", Twilight asked frantic of what may have happened to them

"Calm yourself", Chikaru said while smiling down at her, "They are in the main hall awaiting you"

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou"

She hugged Chikaru once again before getting up not caring that her body was exposed. Chikaru grinned at the excitement that came from Twilight so suddenly.

"Whoa there, you need to cover up first"

"Cover up?", Twilight seemed confused

"Yes, you can't go running about naked", Chikaru got up and went over to a table at the far side of the room.

"These are a bit tricky to put on at first but you will get the hang of it", Chikaru said while separating the garments, "Turn around so I can show you how to wear them"

She took the main garment, it was a soft lavender color. She placed it against Twilight's lower half and wrapped it around, bringing the corners over her shoulders and crossing them to cover her chest. She brought them around her back and tied them up. She then got the other piece, which was baby blue sash, and wrapped around her waist twice, tied at the back then brought the remaining length sash and tied it at the front.

"There we go, what do you think Twilight?"

Twilight eyed herself, the fabric was light, breathable and extremely soft. It was simple but Twilight liked simplicity as it created less hassle.

"It's perfect Chikaru", she smiled up at the woman and hugged her once more before pulling away blushing

"Sorry I can't help myself", Chikaru giggle and embraced the girl

"It is alright Twilight, no need to apologize", she said

Twilight looked up at her, this was strange. She had and an older brother but this was different. There was a closeness that only two female souls could share. She smiled up at Chikaru and hugged her tight. She may have just met the woman but she already felt like an older sister.

"Well, on our way then", Chikaru said, "I am sure your friends are eager to see you"


	4. Revelationes de Veris

**Chapter 4: ****Revelationes de Veris**

"Once you know the truth, you will no longer see the world in the same way; not because the veil was lifted but because all you believed as 'normal', no longer makes sense"

…

Everyone sat around a round table chatting away during their meal. Hiro sat along with the newcomers, laughing and enjoying their company. Even though their current situation was important they felt relaxed in their new environment. The meal they ate, while being strictly vegan, was a delicious one. There were three empty pillows on the ground that awaited to be occupied.

The dining room, like the other rooms, was illuminated by quartz crystals. It was night time now so the crystals were no longer fed light by the native sun. The crystals absorbed the light by day and at night they would dispel it as if were still day light, except now they gave a slight greenish tint to the atmosphere.

"Hiro-san, these crystals are amazing", Negi began as he gestured to the ceiling, "We have them back on earth but we never used them to such extents, quite contrary we have such limited use for them"

"Quartz is a one of the main physical conductors of energy", He smiled, "They can be found anywhere there is life because they conduct all four energy frequencies that allow life to take place"

"What are they?", Negi was now intrigued to hear about the topic

"Magic, Chi, Dark and Light", He named the elements while gesturing with his fingers

"Wow, I never thought that they could come together!", Negi was astonished

"Yes, well together the four can be powerful. They can both create and destroy", Hiro looked down at the table

At the other side of the table, Spike sat with his cheek in his hand looking down at the table. He kept making circles with the tip of his finger on the crystal table top. His thoughts weren't on the food or the atmosphere only on Twilight. The pillow next to him laid unoccupied.

…**...**

Chikaru and Twilight made their way down a corridor to the dining room. The corridor had windows on each side that gave a splendid view of the world outside. The Aurora borealis painted the sky with pink, green and blue trails of color, giving the forest the appearance of luminesce.

"Say, Chikaru…what do you call this place?", Twilight looked at Chikaru who smiled at her.

"We call our planet Satus. It means 'the beginning'", Chikaru looked outside and spotted her companion making rounds around the monastery. Her wings rippling with light as she glided through the air.

"Satus…", Twilight whispered under her breath, "It sounds familiar somehow"

"We will begin to explain all of what is happening soon enough Twilight, don't stress over it now"

"Where are we headed?"

"The dining room. Hiro must already have your friends together there for dinner"

They arrived to the dining room to find their friends talking away the meal and the night. Twilight's eyes immediately fell on a green haired boy, which she guessed was Spike and an empty space next to him, a mischievous smile crept across her face. She steadily made her way over and sat on the empty space next to the sulking used to be dragon and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"You know, Spike I like it better when you smile", she said to him

He looked up towards the source of the voice and stared at the person next to him. A wide grin crept across her face with pure excitement.

"Um…who are you?", he asked with a deadpan look

Twilight's face made contact with the wooden surface of the table, the loud thud attracted the attention of the other guests. She lifted her head, which now had a red mark that ran down from the forehead and nose area, and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She reached over to the plate with an assortment of carrots, asparagus and shrimp. She grabbed a carrot stick and popped it into her mouth.

"I was expecting a more….cheerful reaction", she said while slightly turning to him

"Why would you expect that?", Spike said bluntly

"Because it's me Twilight….your friend", she turned to him

"Twilight?", he observed her taking in each detail the hair and the eyes were a giveaway and he launched at her, "TWILIGHT!"

He held her tight around the waist not caring that he was making a scene. Everyone else smiled. He buried his face in her breast not wanting to let go in fear of losing her again.

"AAAWWWW!", Ayaka and Rarity let out simultaneously then giggled.

Chikaru sat next to her brother and noticed the empty spot next to her, one which would have been taken by her friend.

"Um Hiro, where's she?", Chikaru questioned

"She told me she was going to do more rounds around the forest for tonight and that she wasn't going to make it to dinner…also that she will see you in the morning", Hiro answered simply

"What? Oh I swear that idiot is going to get it", Chikaru grit her teeth unamused

"Now now, Chikaru calm yourself. She has the wellbeing of the monastery and the forest at heart and that's something that will never change as it is instinctual for her."

"I know but it doesn't mean she has to pull off three full days of continuous patrol without rest", she crossed her arms, "I mean yes, she is pretty special but….."

"Oh Chikaru and you still deny the truth", Hiro thought while shaking his head he then turned to the new comers

"As you are aware, and I am sorry I have to once again remind you of this, your worlds are gone…the matter at hand is a rather critical one", his face was serious now

Everyone turned to him, the comfortable atmosphere quickly dissipating, the matter was indeed critical and there was no time to goof off.

"We will explain to you the reason as to why you are here based on our understanding but I will warn you the explanation is rather…unbelievable", he said

"For now it would be best if you will take time to adjust to this plane as it is different from your own.", Chikaru took over, "Once you are ready, we will tell you but until then make yourselves at home"

…

The morning sun crept along the sky, giving it a purplish hue. The sky bound fauna flourished across the skies as well as those upon the ground. As well as the natives, Rainbow Dash took to the sky for the first time since the mishap with Kotaro. She hated staying in one place for far too long and as soon as breakfast was over and the green lights were given for exploration, she zoomed out of the closest window. She was like a bird being freed from its cage and the freedom was sweet.

"Sweet delicious freedom. Sky, baby I will never leave you again!", she exclaimed as she climbed higher, the view was impeccable, "'Shy has to come and see this but….where is she?"

She began to look for her pink haired friend, she looked around the ground hoping she would find her fulfilling her calling around the forest. She kept her gaze to terra firma not noticing a dragon heading her way. Dash felt the sudden rush of air going passed her and turned to inspect only to see a red and gold serpent like dragon heading towards her. Its speed caught her off guard and she braced herself for impact. Dash raised her arms to shield her face, awaiting a blow that never came. She finally cracked her eyes open only to see the dragon staring her down with its crystalline emerald gaze.

"WHOOOOAAA!", Dash was about to fly away out of fear when she heard a familiar sweet voice.

"Dashie, are you okay?", Fluttershy propped herself on the dragon's head to look at the rainbow haired girl.

"Huh? Shy?!", she looked at her friend, astonishment written all over her face, "What are you doing on that thing?!"

"Dashie! Don't be rude, he isn't a thing", she scolded, "His name is Mitsushou and I'm learning how to ride him"

"Learning? Where is your teacher?", Dash looked confused

"Oh his down there", she pointed down at Hiro who waved up at them.

"Wow, first you make them cry now you're riding them?", she flew up towards Fluttershy, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Oh, I still can't go into the Everfree by myself, I hope that answers your question", she blushed and hid behind her hair

"Oh Shy' you are so adorable sometimes but if you tell anyone I said that….I'll deny it", she said blushing, "Let's see how fast this Dragon can go, hmm?"

"I have to first ask Hiro, Mitsushou is his dragon"

"I'll do it…be right back", she went down and indeed was back in a flash, leaving her trade mark rainbow trail, "He said it was okay, now let's do it. From here around that big tree and back to this spot"

"Okay…', Fluttershy nodded she leaned down to whisper into Mitsushou's ear, "Now, Mitsushou, don't push yourself but let's win this"

Mitsushou growled his delighted approval and looked at his opponent who looked at him smugly. They got in position, Mitsushou's whiskers begun to glow along with is hair like crest. Rainbow Dash flared her wings then flapped them to hover.

"Alright, ready, set, GO!", Dash shouted

The three dashed through the air, the world around them stretching and mixing into a collideoscope effect. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, she had a wide goofy smile across her face. She looked over to Fluttershy, conviction written all over the normally shy girl's face. Dash took in Fluttershy's features, how she frowned when she focused her blue eyes ahead, her content smile and how her hair whipped about in the wind.

Dash felt a warm yet cold feeling, a tingle that took over her body. The sensation began in her chest, spreading up her arms down her legs to the very tip of her wings. She drew in a breath and it seemed to echo in her mind. She felt the world around her. She felt Mitsushou, plants, the air, the sun, the animals but most of all Fluttershy the girl who she grew up with. Never had Dash felt this; it was strange, it felt right. Rainbow Dash let the feeling spread and focus on her wings. Unbeknownst to her, Fluttershy looked over her eyes widen with shock at what she saw. Dash flared her wings and used the energy to drive her forward in one burst. She took one flap and was already ten feet ahead away from Fluttershy and with each stroke, the father she got.

They neared the tree, flying close to its surface so as to not lose speed. Once around the tree, they made their way back. Rainbow cut ahead of Mitsushou but he wasn't going to let that happen. Dash was out of juice she looked over at Mitsushou, the dragon's whiskers began to glow as well as his crest. His whole body lit up, emanating the warmest light Dash had ever felt. She closed her eyes but when she opened them, the dragon had vanished in a stream of light that was already way ahead of her.

"What the….", Dash stared after them, "What just happened?", she looked ahead to find the dragon already at the monastery, she was baffled.

She sat there thinking in disbelief, she had lost. It was a blow she was beginning to feel and she didn't enjoy one bit, she was angry and confused. She shook her head and began to fly towards the monastery. She landed on the stone ground and saw the crimson dragon cuddling Fluttershy. Fluttershy giggled and whispered things the chromatic girl could not make out. She growled under her breath and flattened her ears in a threating matter.

"How did I lose?!", she growled between her teeth.

She stared at the ground beneath her; fists clenched, jaw tensed and shoulders stiff. She felt a gentle soft hand on her shoulder and a sweet voice following the sensation.

"Dashie, are you alright", Fluttershy asked concerned lining her words, "I'm sorry I should have let you win…"

"Let me win? LET ME WIN?! I can win races on my own without your pity, fluttershy", Dash glared at her.

"Dashie?"

"Don't touch me….", Dash slapped her hand away angrily, "This is the first time I have ever lost a race…."

She flew off leaving Fluttershy standing there stunned and hurt, the crimson dragon came over to her and placed his head down as if asking to get on and go after her.

"No, she wants to be alone…", she stroked his cheek, "Thank you though"

"Your friend has quite the temper there….", Hiro walked over to them

"Yes, she can be….passionate about winning", Fluttershy looked toward the direction Dash went in.

"Let her blow off the steam, Fluttershy", he said, "She will come back to apologize….I think losing to Mitsu was a shock"

"I just hope she is alright is all….I don't like upsetting my friends", She lowered her gaze

"It will be alright, I believe that some of you have a lot to learn, she is one of them", Hiro faced the horizon, "So time for lesson two"

…**...**

In another side of the forest, the trees echoed the sounds of clashing metal against metal and flesh against flesh. The two fighters studied each other's movements, trying to predict which would take the next blow. AppleJack sat on a boulder studying the two opponents, she watched with interest at the dance she saw before her.

"I can see you are very engrossed in their sparring session degosaru", Kaede said while hanging upside down next to AJ

"AAAAHHH!", she fell off the boulder, "H-h-how are you doing that?"

"Oh this? It's a ninja art that uses the energy from the tree and the energy from the body to help me climb it like a spider, degosaru"

"It is still strange….", AJ thought as she stood up, Kaede front flipped of the tree and landed in front of her.

"You haven't ever seen anything like this have you?", Kaede frowned

"Um no, I haven't seen any of what they are doing either", she pointed at the sparring duo.

Asuna slashed at setsuna, who hopped over her and swung at her back. Asuna dodged the assault by front flipping with one hand and landing firmly, she held her harisen in a white knuckle grip. She looked around confused, Setsuna had disappeared out of sight. Asuna looked up only to catch a glimpse of a shadow in the blue light.

"Ichi sen sakuranohanabira no sutoraiki!", a shower of razor sharp cherry petals shot Asuna's way.

The pig tailed girl moved out of the way and kept running as the petals followed her wherever she went.

"Setsuna-san no fair!", Asuna yelled up at Setsuna frustrated, "No chi attacks especially ones that can chop me like freaking celery!"

"You said not to hold back", Setsuna yelled back as she hovered above the ground enjoying Asuna's struggle

"Eeyup, never seen any of that", AppleJack shook her head

"You seem strong though, ever fought degosaru?"

"Me?…only my friend Rainbow Dash…we always end up in an out cold heap though", she smiled while scratching her head.

"Hhhmmm, you could learn kendo from Setsuna over there, degosaru", Kaede pointed over to the crow hanyou hovering above the ground

"Nah, I think I would be able to learn that type of fighting", AJ said while flexing, "I'm more of a ho-I mean fist and kick type"

"Oh? Well then I guess I'll teach you. Who knows you may need it in the long run, degosaru"

"Um, okay", AJ said smiling at this, "When do we start?"

"Now", Kaede swung a fist at AJ who dodge it close to making contact with her face, "You are faster than I thought, degosaru"

"Oh I'm nothing compared to Dash"

Kaede kept throwing punches and kicks at AJ who dodged them easily. The cowgirl held a determined smile in her features, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Kaede swept at AppleJack's feet but the cowgirl jumped over. She landed firmly on the ground and quickly docked at the hit that came from behind by a Kaede clone.

"You are better than I expected"

"Two against one hardly seems fair", AJ said while hitting the clone on the stomach which then turned to smoke, "but ah guess that just another trick"

"And you learn fast, degosaru", Kaede smiled, "But I hope you are better at dodging, kunai"

…

Dash flew over the forest, not caring about the actions that she just took. She had slapped Fluttershy out of anger at herself. She begun to feel out of breath and decided to land near a patch of trees. She sat on a soft patch of grass and rested her back against a tree.

"I let my anger get the best of me….again", she brought her knees up to her chest,

"You should really learn how to control it", a strong female voice whispered to her, she looked around and saw no one

"Who or where are you?", she stood up in a defensive manner

"I am not going to hurt you, so please calm down", the voice came again but it was sterner this time, "I am behind you"

Rainbow dash turned around to come face to face with the winged mixed beast that had brought them to the monastery, its white and yellow mane mimicked the trajectory of the light breeze. Dash fell to the ground as she took in its full height for the first time, it was about seven feet at the shoulder and had a muscular lean frame that allowed her to theorize that this said beast did not just soar through the skies as she previously thought, it's wings laid tucked close to its body. The whiskers that grew from its nose undulated away at the side of its face. She gulped loudly before speaking once more.

"Um uh", Dash began, "How did you…"

"My dear, I was sleeping behind the tree", it said without moving its mouth, Dash paled.

"How are you doing that?", she asked

"What?"

"The talking…you aren't even moving your mouth!", Dash felt a mix of confusion and fear creep up her spine

"Oh that, silly me I knew it would scare you, sorry", it apologized, "It is telepathy"

"Telewhatnow"

"Telepathy, the action of speaking by using the mind instead of the lips"

"Oh", Dash crossed her legs under her

"Your name is Rainbow Dash, am I correct", it asked

"Yup, the one and only", she puffed out her chest with pride, "You are the one that was with Chikaru yesterday, when she came for us. Rayne, am I right?"

"Yes, you are", she looked down at Rainbow Dash with tender eyes.

Rayne laid down on her belly and took in the girl in front of her, she could tell she was quite arrogant and brash; something brought on by years of out casting and ego development, she was overconfident. She could tell plenty about the girl with just one look. Dash looked into the Rayne's eyes, her golden orbs felt like she was reading her soul, laying her bear before the mighty female beast.

"I saw your little race with Mitsushou", she broke the still silence, "I also couldn't help but notice your reaction to losing"

"Oh that….please don't bring it up", Dash looked away embarrassed

"I won't but I will say this and you won't like it, I can already tell", she raised a claw and gently placed it under Rainbow's chin, bringing her to look into her eyes, "You need to learn how to control that massive ego of yours or you won't ever truly fly…."

"WHAT?!", Dash hopped up and away from her

"Told you wouldn't like it", she brought her massive webbed paw down to the ground with a blank look.

"I already know how to fly!"

"In Equestria, maybe", she began softly but then frowned at her, "But not here"

"Who are you to tell me that I am not a good flyer?"

"I never said that, you are a good flier and have good form but you lack feeling", she looked at her its golden eyes flickering with unknown emotions, "I saw it, the way you looked at her and for a second you felt that spark"

Dash thought back to the race, she remembered looking over to Fluttershy. A strange tingling in her chest and for a split second she feeling the world around her. The unknown electrical shock coursing through her but focusing mostly on her wings. How she extended her wings as if to make space for this new sensation then taking a strong flat to dispel it, an action that propelled her forward at least ten feet which each flap she took.

"For a millisecond, you felt alive…", Rayne brought up her paw to inspect the claws, "Didn't you, Dash?"

Rainbow's shoulders slumped and she sat on the ground again. Her eyes fell to the ground remembering what she did afterwards.

"Yes, but I lost the race and got angry at my friend", she hugged her knees to her chest, "Fluttershy…", she whispered

"The pink haired one? She is very special Rainbow Dash", Rayne analyzed the girl closely

"She is….very special…sweet and kind….", Dash smiled but it quickly faded, "I don't deserve a friend like her"

"You lack control", Rayne said softly

"No, I don't", she began to feel frustrated at the topic of her pride

"Yes, you do", Rayne stood up and flared her wings, glaring down at the girl, "Anyone can flap their wings and take to the air but not everyone can do what you did"

Dash sat there mesmerized at the light show that were Rayne's wings, each pulse sending a new illuminated pattern at ran from her back to the tips of the primary feathers. Rayne scowled at Dash, bearing her teeth in anger and growled, making the girl back away slightly.

"Dash, your arrogance is your weak point.", she narrowed her eyes, "You won't ever fulfill your dreams if you are arrogant…..remember that the world does not revolve around you"

"Then h-how do I control….well me", she swallowed her pride for the first time, she felt Rayne's overwhelming dominance

"Dash, Dash you aren't arrogance that it's just a negative characteristic about you"

Rayne tucked her wings away and sat on her haunches, she relaxed. Rainbow Dash looked away embarrassed and feeling scolded. The last time she was scolded in such a way was after her parents found out about the race with the other colts.

"I'm sorry", she whispered

"Don't be…", Rayne sighed it came as a soft growl, "Tell you what….I'll teach you a little trick"

"A trick?", she smiled brightly at this

"Yes, but I will warn you it won't be easy to learn"

"No problem, I am a fast learner", she said proudly

"Your arrogance is showing…again", she deadpanned, "If you want to learn this it will take time….it won't be easy"

"I say bring it on, wolfy", Dash stood up and pointed at Rayne's nose, who closed her eyes and laughed in Dash's mind.

"Fine…", Rayne grinned, "I will see you tomorrow at six o' clock sharp"

"But I need my sleep…."

"I said it wouldn't be easy but don't worry you won't be alone….I'm pretty sure I'll be teaching a few of you while on your stay", She stood up and turned to leave, "Remember six o' clock sharp or I will get you"

"Okay okay, six sharp, sheesh!"

Dash flared her wings but stopped at Rayne opened her own to their full length. The creature took one mighty flap that propelled her far above the trees and then glided off to unknown destinations. Dash's hair and tail blew in the wind, she pressed her ears against her skull to protect them from debris. A chill ran up her back; whether out of fear or excitement, she could not tell.

"What did I just get into?", she blushed when she heard the familiar laughter.

…

Kotaro stayed by himself in the forest, practicing his combos. He shot a shadow ball to the ground, it lifted a curtain of dust and smoke. He summoned his shadow dog, Akuma. The dog dashed through the curtain. Shortly after, Kotaro heard a scream come from behind the curtain. He dashed through it to find Spike cowering against a tree with the dog growling at him menacingly. Kotaro smirked.

"It may be a little fun to scare him", he thought wickedly, "Sic him Akuma!"

The dog obeyed but before it got within inches of Spike's face the dog banished in a sliver of smoke, leaving a scared Spike at the verge of tears.

"Hahahahaha!", the inu hanyou fell to the ground laughing at Spike's reaction

"That was not funny that thing could have ate me!", Spike yelled while getting up

"You are such a baby", Kotaro taunted, "A man stands and fight, he doesn't cower"

"I am not a baby", the dragon said, "I am a dragon!"

Kotaro stared at him blankly before falling on the ground laughing again.

"Oh that's good…I think the fall may have damaged your brain! You aren't a dragon you are scrawny boy", he said between laughs

"I'm not scrawny!", Spike flushed out of anger as Kotaro stood up

"Prove it then", the hanyou raised his fists up

"By doing what?"

"By fighting me", Kotaro said

"Um I don't fight", Spike said

"That's too bad it proves that you are a baby….a man fights", he said smugly

"I can fight…", the dragon was unsure

"Okay then", Kotaro launched at Spike

Spike fell to the ground and shielded his face as Kotaro jumped on him and raised his fist to punch him. A white blur shot of the forest and rammed Kotaro on his side. Kotaro rolled on the round and stood up to face his foe. A white wolf stood between him and Spike, it growled at him menacingly.

"Oh you think just because you are a wolf that I am afraid of you!", Kotaro ran at the wolf

"If you value your life boy you will back down", the wolf said in a strong female voice

"Oh I don't ever back down", Kotaro said

"Suite yourself"

Kotaro jumped at the wolf which jumped up and head butted him a few feet away. Kotaro landed on his back and in a minute the wolf stood over him. It growled bearing its teeth, its golden eyes bore into Kotaro's brown ones, summoning the innate dog instincts inside the boy. The dog hayou closed his eyes and turned away, whimpering in fear.

"Good", the wolf said while disappearing in a cloud of white smoke instead, there stood a woman with an extended hand, Kotaro just stared at her.

"Are you going to take it?", she spoke with the same voice as the wolf

Kotaro took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet, he stood there staring at her. She had black hair with red streaks and intentional dreads here and there almost the length met the middle of her back. Her golden eyes glimmered in the sun light. She wore a black gi with red and gold accents. On the right side, the gi had no sleeve thus exposing her neck and right arm as well as her side. Her exposed arm was covered in black, blue and red markings that went from her neck down her arm and side. She wore her hair in a warrior's wolf tail and left the rest of her hair cascade down.

"Now…", she begun, "Don't you have something to say?"

"I have nothing to say…", Kotaro said but froze in the spot when he sensed the woman's dominant aura

"Hmm, you wouldn't want to be on your back again, would you?"

"Um no", Kotaro squeaked

"Well then apologize unless you rather fight me?"

Kotaro's eyes widen at the thought of fighting the woman, it went his code completely, that and he was scared senseless.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump you", he said while bowing to Spike

"Oh it's okay", Spike said while scratching the back of his head

"Now that we can be friends without tearing limbs", she sat down with her legs crossed, "What are your names?"

"I'm Spike"

"Kotaro Inugami"

They sat at either side of the woman who crossed her arms and shut her eyes, both expecting the woman to answer with her name but instead got silence. She kept her eyes closed for a few more moments and spoke.

"Kotaro, what are striving for in life?", she asked

"Um to be the strongest fighter ever known", he answered

"And you Spike, what is it that you strive for?"

"I never thought about that", he placed his hand under his chin thoughtfully, "I guess it would be to be considered a real dragon and not just Twilight's helper"

"Interesting, you both seek out some sort of strength", she looked towards Kotaro, "I saw you earlier you are pretty strong there"

"I do train a lot with a friend but he is way stronger", Kotaro placed his hand behind his neck the woman smiled knowingly

"How about you, Spike? Ever fought?", she asked

"Nah, I'm not a fighter I mean Kotaro said it himself I'm just a scrawny baby", he looked at the ground, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder

"No you are not….you said you were a dragon, right?", she asked, "Power like that doesn't ever go away….It just in there", she pointed to his chest, "Deep inside you and you have to bring it out. Same goes to you Kotaro"

"Okay then how do I bring out the 'dragon' inside me in this body?", he gestured to himself

"Same way I do, visualize it", she said as she stood up placing her hands behind her head and began to walk away then turned to them again, "If you are interested in awakening latent powers meet me here at six o' clock sharp….another one a of your friends is coming but I'm pretty sure I am going to have to get her out of bed", she smiled at them

"Um wait what are we going to do?", Spike asked

"Something…fun", she answered

"Wait what's your name?", Kotaro asked irritated, "I am not going to learn from a nameless master"

"Rayne Okami"

Kotaro's jaw dropped when he remembered who the name belonged to, Spike just stared at him confused.

"Remember six o' clock sharp", she laughed as she disappeared into the forest and left a confounded smiling Spike and a shocked petrified Kotaro behind.


End file.
